


Challenge Me

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Competition, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Daishou x Futakuchi + Same University





	Challenge Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemisstpk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Their eyes met as they passed in opposite directions along the jogging path. The green haired, preppy bastard had the nerve, the fucking nerve, to send him a glaring smirk as he passed; and there was no way in hell Kenji was about to let that clear sign of a challenge pass. Especially when it came from the snake he’s been constantly running into since the start of university just a few short months ago.

Everywhere he went, everywhere he turned around in that guy was there. He was like a bad cold that kept creeping up and lingering for weeks on end. And it was really starting to piss him off. 

He’s unsure what prompted the first competition, unsure of what sparked the insistent need to beat them at everything. But every time their eyes met, one or both would issue a clear challenge with a lift of the chin, a sneer or a smug grin spreading over their lips and a sharpness to their glare. Kenji doesn’t remember ever exchanging a word with the guy, but he remembers every race, every unspoken bet, every silent interaction they’ve had as if it was a mini series he’s binged multiple times and memorized. 

Spinning around in a whirlwind of dust and rock he pushed off the trail, sprinting with ease in their direction. He heard a snicker and saw them pick up their pace before he caught up. Kenji urged himself on, focusing on his breathing so he didn’t get winded too quickly. His hair whipped behind him as he pulled up beside them, their eyes meeting once again from the corners, both their lips turning up in unison in petty looking grins. Both looked away, staring forward with purpose as they raced along the empty trail back towards campus. 

His skin broke out in sweat. His breathing grew more and more ragged as they approached the opening in the trees which would open up to the field that most students sat on in between classes. They’d have to slow soon, just before the blind turn, to prevent running into an unsuspecting victim. They were competitive, but they weren’t assholes focused solely on themselves. Even if they wanted to win over the other. 

He was a good few inches behind now, his chest burning and sweat dripping into his eyes. He was going to lose and that realization grated on his nerves. Accepting his defeat, something he wouldn’t have been able to do before, Kenji slowed down to a halt. Bending over he panted, his slick palms resting on his knees. He heard them grind to a stop, heard their footsteps coming back. A hand came into his view and he glanced up to see a smile, a genuine smile on their lips as they looked down at him. Without taking their hand he straightened up, raising a brow in question as he continued to pant.

“I’m Daishou.”

Their voice wasn’t what he’d expected. It was smooth, almost lyrical. Kenji introduced himself in a quiet tone, finally taking their sweaty hand into his own and shaking it. He surprised them by asking them to coffee, a genuine smile of his own crossing his lips as they agreed to date.


End file.
